Twins
by Ouma
Summary: Naruto and Naruko need to survive the test for newcomers in their new school, along the way they will experience hardship, romance and a huge secret reveal. What is the twins hiding and what is the contract limit? Everyone has a secret and it is up for them to reveal it whether they want it or not. (Ignore grammar mistake) (Contain: yaoi, yuri, shoujo)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake. Please!**

* * *

Uzumaki household

"NARUTO! NARUKO!"

"Yes?" The twins shout at the same time.

"Hurry up; it is time for your first day in high school."

The twins nod their head lazily since a few minutes ago they were force by their beloved mother to wake up from their peaceful sleep early in the morning. It remind them the day in the middle school but this time their mother pull their blanket away and turn off the air conditioner so they won't fall back to sleep.

Naruto is a boy, older than his twin sister, blond and has spiky hair. He was born with six whiskers on his face, bright face and has charming look. He has the same average height as his younger sister Naruko, even though their looks are the same but they have different personality. Naruto love music; he can play any instrument, good in Math and Science.

He always seen wearing blue jacket with hood, black shirt inside, loose pants with two belts at each side on his waist making a cross sign, black shoe with white laces.

Naruko is Naruto younger sister with only 5 minutes apart; she also has six whiskers on her face and has two ponytails on each side on her head reaches her knee. She likes to read any kind of books and has sweet personality. She is good in English, Japanese, Spanish and other languages. Whenever her brother goes she is always beside him following where he goes it as if they can't be separate.

She is always seen wearing a mini skirt, bright purple jacket with high collar, tight t-shirt within and kneel high boots also wear two belts shape as a cross on her waist and like to wear belt necklace around her neck.

They are very close.

They care for each other.

They always there for each other.

So if they ever seen someone mess up with their family those people have hell to pay since the Uzumaki siblings are very scary when they're angry but of course none of those people in their new high school will know about this since they just move to Tokyo so basically none of them know about them and their past in their old school.

"It is so early." Naruto complaint as he put on his uniform.

"I agree with you."

"Why can't we just go to school in the afternoon or at night, wouldn't it be better?"

"I agree with you."

"Also we always have to wear uniform every weekdays, wouldn't it be better if we wear our own clothes?"

"I agree with you."

"Naruko, do you have any other line than that?" Naruto asks as he look at his sister that is still dressing, they have slept in the same room so changing their clothes in front of each other is common for them.

"Nope." She grins and takes her bag.

"Lets' go."

Naruto hold her hand and walk out from the room together, he smile as he feels his hand is bigger than her. Puberty sure changes a lot of things but no matter how much their body change they will always continue to stay by each other side.

"Bye mom." They say in unison.

"What about breakfast?" Their mother asks.

They both blink a few times and face palm as they realize the most important thing before starting a harsh day, BREAKFAST!

Quickly they sit down on their usual sit and start eating not realizing their mother is chuckling watching her two adorable children eating as fast as they can so they won't be late on their first day.

Kushina give them a kiss on their forehead while they are still eating knowing when they finish she won't have any other chance. Just as she thought they start running out after they have finish their breakfast and miss her chance to wave at them.

"They grow up so fast." Kushina sighs. "When they're still babies they use to crawl and drool a lot."

The red hair woman feels sad as she remember the man that gives her this happiness.

"Damn it, why do I have to remember about him?" She quickly wipes the tears that start coming out from her eyes. "I should just forget about that man and move on; he doesn't deserve to be remembered."

She walks inside her house and lock the door.

Little did she realize a black car is park at the corner of the road watching her every movement?

* * *

Naruto x Naruko

They both are running as fast as they think of this as a competition, Naruto grin at her and his sister grins back cutely.

"I'm going to get there first!" Naruto shouts.

"Not this time brother!" She shouts back.

"I can see your panties!"

She blushes and pushes her skirt down, it was then she remembers that she always wear short inside but it was too late. Her brother is already at the front and going to win the race first, she ran in full speed forget about the limit contract that she suppose to use.

"NARUTO!"

The older twin look back and gasp in shock to see the angry look on her sister face, it was bad once she jump on his back before he can take a step on the ground of their new high school. The other students giggle to watch as the pretty blond girl sit on the boy smiling victoriously.

"This is the punishment for cheating oni-san."

"Ouch." Naruto says and pray in the inside for her to get off, his old injuries hasn't fully heal yet and for her to sit on him isn't helping at all.

"Brother, everyone is looking at us." She tells him as she still sit on her brother back as she looks around.

"Maybe they will stop if you get off."

"But I run out of energy when I ran to tackle you from behind so I can't stand brother." She lies. "Carry me!"

"No!" He says quickly hoping she understand that he also doesn't have any energy to carry her.

"CARRY ME!" She shouts gathering more unnecessary attention.

"Naruko, we already have a discussion on becoming invisible for a peaceful high school live remember?" Naruto says nicely hoping it can calm her so she won't get anymore angrier, his sister is a nice girl but her mood change a lot because of period which she is having now.

Slowly she get up and help her brother, once he is off the ground he pull her hand and walk in pretending nothing happen just now.

"I never saw him before, have you?" A guy with red tattoo on his face asks his two friends.

"Nope." The guy with the ponytail answer as short as he can while his other friend with a huge body shook his head and continues eating his snack.

His dog also barks not knowing the scent the twins carry.

"They must be new huh?" He smirks. "I think I just know what kind of welcome I should give them."

They both look at him knowing what he meant since they has tradition they carry since kindergarten about the kind of welcome they should give to newcomers.

* * *

Front gate

The raven hair sighs to look at the high school that he will attend soon, he has attended the 'Konoha Kindergarten', 'Konoha Middle School' and now he will attend the 'Konoha High school'. He never attends any other school than the Konoha which is bothersome for him since he always see the same face for years.

"What's with that face? You should be happy to see those crazy fan girls again." His brother known as the famous heir of the Uchiha clan which is also Sasuke older brother tease him.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke glare at him since he hates it when anyone mentions those crazy fan girls. "Don't you understanding my suffering of having stalker for 24 hours and I can't even post anything on any website knowing they will read it and comment on it asking me to marry them or bear my children."

Itachi sighs and take off his sunglasses.

"Two more years for freedom, I always say that when I'm miserable." Itachi says giving his brother a brotherly advice from his experience. "Also use fake name and identity when you make a new account next time."

"Fine." Sasuke nod his head and open the door hearing the scream from his fan girls.

"Try to keep a low profile this time." Itachi give him the last advice before speeding off knowing the senior recognize him and is going to chase after him even though he is driving as fast as he can.

Sasuke walk as slow as he can knowing he will face another hateful day, it was then he hear someone shouting and turn around to see a girl tackle a boy about the same height as her. He never saw them before in his entire life and stop.

'_Who are they?'_

"Brother everyone is looking at us." The girl with long ponytails says as she continue sitting on the boy who is known as her brother.

He almost laughs hearing her say that, it is normal for people to look at them when they're making a scene.

They must be new to Konoha aren't they?

For new students to enroll in high school without going through from kindergarten first means they are very smart or they are from respectable clan.

He continue to watch as the boy get up and surprise to see how charming and childish he can look at the same time, they both walk away from that spot while holding hand. He feels a sudden interest to know them maybe it is because it is rare to see twins this day or there's something else.

Seeing as his fan girls spot him, he continues to walk knowing he is being followed.

Hopefully those twins are different from these crazy girls.

'_This is the first time I feel interest in someone else, I will consider talking to them once they pass the test.'_

Sasuke can't help but smirks as he remember the school tradition for the new kids, the longest time a new student can last is one week in this school.

"It looks like I can do something interesting for the first day of high school."

* * *

Naruto and Naruko look up at the names on the board and eyes widen to find that they were place in different class.

"Brother, I can't . . ."

Naruto know his sister doesn't want to separate with him on the first day of school but there's no helping it.

"Naruko, you can do this."

"But-"

"Its okay, my class is just beside you so everything will be fine."

"Brother!"

"Naruko!"

"Brother!"

"Naruko!"

"Brother!"

"Naruko!"

Then they embrace each other comforting each other sadness.

"Miss and mister Uzumaki!" They hear someone call them base on family name.

They turn around to see a man with brown hair and have a long scar on his face; they both quickly take three steps behind surprise to see the man suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"I'm your new teacher Uzumaki Naruto, the headmistress asks me to escort you to your class." He says with a huge smile on his face.

The twin muscle relax as they detect the man is not dangerous.

"What about me?" Naruko asks as she wraps her arms around her brother.

"I believe Kakashi sensei will escort you but I think he will be late . . . _again._"

Naruko eyebrow twitches hearing the last word, is she going to be late in her first day of school? This is the worst day ever! If only her brother share the same class as her.

"Lets' go Naruto."

Naruto startle hearing someone other than their mother call them by their first name, who does the man think he is? They just met and he already calls him 'Naruto'. Before he can open his mouth to argue the teacher pulls him toward their class and manages to keep hold on Naruto even though the blond is struggling to break free.

The teacher know as 'Iruka sensei' already heard from the headmistress that the twins doesn't like to be separate so he is order to use force if one of them is showing the sign of rebellion.

"You will have lots of friend in your new class Naruto, I bet you will love it!" He says trying to cheer the boy.

"I will love it if my sister is in the same class as me sensei." The blond sulks as he is being drag to his new class.

"You will love it Naruto."

"As if."

Iruka just smile seeing that cute look on Naruto face, that look is so similar to someone he knows. He brush that thought aside and slid the door open to greet his new students for this year, Naruto follow him from behind and not surprise to see unfamiliar faces staring back at him. He bet that Naruko will just smile and curse them all inside her heart since she doesn't like looking back at strangers.

Iruka tell him to sit at any empty sit so and the only place that is still available is the back sit near the window. He walks toward it as fast as he can and almost trip when a guy purposely place his leg in front of him without warning, Naruto thanks his reflex because it just saves him from falling down.

He can hear the classmates dissapointment that he didn't just embarrass himself.

'_I have a bad feeling about this class.'_

Everyone is giving him strange look.

Hopefully they aren't planning anything bad.

"This is so bothersome."

The guy with the lazy attitude says catching his attention; their eyes didn't meet since they both don't want to make any eye contact with someone new. At least they have something in common.

'_I hope Naruko is alright.'_

* * *

Naruko gulps as she see something strange inside her desk and look down to see dead frog inside, she tighten her fist realizing what just happen to her. Someone has targeted her as a bully victim on her first day of school.

'_Brother . . . I want to go home.'_

She keep her head low not wanting to look at anyone at this moment, it as if they will attack her anytime she look up. This is the first time she is bully by someone.

'_Brother, I want to see you.'_

* * *

Sasuke never thought he will end up at the class with one of the twins; he is surprise to see the blond known as Naruto Uzumaki didn't trip just like his friend plan to. It looks like they need something major to embarrass him.

"I heard his sister is a chick." Kiba whispers.

"Want to pay her a visit?" Sasuke asks as he leans back.

"Do you want me to call the others?"

"That will do."

The twins will have to be very strong to survive this high school.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it; this is my first fanfic on Naruto. ENJOY!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy. PLEASE!**

* * *

Naruto find himself surrounded by the other boys and sigh, if it isn't for the contract limit he would have been free from them already but he has to hold back.

"Hi Blondie." Kibe says and cross his arms.

"Do you guys always bully people on their first day of school?" Naruto asks as he stares at the dog beside Kiba, it looks so damn cute.

"Well . . . it can't be help since this is the konoha tradition of treating new kids that isn't part of this school since kindergarten so basically we are free to do whatever we want with you for a month. Let us get along Naruto-kun."

Once again someone just call him by his given name even though they just met.

Is it normal for this school to do this?

"What do you guys want?"

He look at Kiba, then Sasuke, Shino, Shikimaru, Chouji, Sai and then at Kiba again. What do this people want with him? Are they going to do something at him?

"You look so cute when you're scare Naru chan." Sai says and give his famous creepy smile that sent all the boys shiver.

Are you guys wondering how Naruto end up in this mess?

* * *

**Flashback**

Naruto yawn as he lean on his chair, the teacher suddenly announce they have to self-study which is weird for it to happen on the first day of school. Where Iruka sensei is going anyway?

"Hey!"

Naruto turn around to see a handsome classmate sitting on his desk.

"Please get off my desk." Naruto asks nicely as possible hoping it will work on this raven.

"No." He says and cross his legs, before the blond can realize it everyone in the class are looking at them, there are one kind of look on their face which make him uncomfortable. As he thought before something is definitely wrong with this class.

"You have such a nice face Naruto."

He places his hand on Naruto cheek before he move his finger on the blond lips.

"You and your twin sister are very beautiful."

Naruto pushes his hand away, since he doesn't like people touching him but his dear mother and sister are an exception. Why is he talking to him in the first place anyway? If he is planning to make friend with him this type of method is not working very well.

Once Sasuke hand is being push away his eyes widen with surprise, it is rare for someone not to be affected by his charm which never happen to him before. Even though he doesn't like fan girls but they show that he still has his remarkable charm that he want to maintain in order to defeat the other popular students.

Now he feels more interest in this student.

"You are quite interesting Naruto."

The blond know something is wrong once he heard the tone of the raven voice changes, it as if he wants something from him and will do everything to get it.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, you can call me Sasuke sama if you want."

This is dangerous.

Their distance is getting shorter which means trouble.

"No thanks." Naruto pushes his seat back as Sasuke is getting closer to him, he never expect something like this to happen to him.

The boy with the dog is laughing as he watch the scene with his friend, at the corner of the class there is a guy with pale face watching in interest as the Sasuke makes contact with the blond. There is something in his eyes showing the sign of greed. Knowing almost everyone in this class are dangerous Naruto quickly jump and run out from the class, as he run pass the pale boy he catch a glimpse of the sadistic smile.

Sasuke is laughing which is rare for everyone to see.

"He is so interesting."

Kiba know that the Uchiha hasn't experience something fun for a long time so if he say that the blond is interesting means they will have a lot of fun playing with that blond.

"Let the chase begin." He declares.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru says as he stands up.

"The time limit is until the last bell; whoever catches him first can make him as their property for this whole month."

"Saa . . ." Sai says as he walks out from the class.

'_At least this new student look smarter from those people before him, hopefully he will last for two weeks.'_

* * *

Naruko is waiting for the teacher to come back, why do they have self-study in the first day of school and why does their teacher Kakashi sensei has to read an ecchi book in front of the entire class while teaching them. Isn't he embarrassed of his action? Does that man have any shame at all?

More importantly why does she feel everyone is staring at her?

"Hey!"

She turns around to see a girl with pink hair standing beside her with an angry look, there's another girl who has the same expression standing behind her, she has light blond hair and her boobs are bigger.

"Why do you enroll in this school?" She asks with an unfriendly tone.

"Um . . . my mom put me here." Naruko answers.

"Geez . . ." She curls her hair with her fingers and keep her eyes lock on Naruko. "I should tell you a warning before you decide to do something stupid, whatever you do don't you ever think of getting near to the 'Great Clan'."

Naruko look at them confusedly wonder what they are talking about.

"Sakura." The girl with one pony tail whispers. "I don't think she knows who the Great Clan is."

"How do you know, Ino?"

Well at least now Naruko know that the girl with pink hair name is Sakura while the girl with the ponytail is Ino.

"As your senpai I will explain." Sakura coughs a few times getting ready for a long speech. "The 'Great Clan' is known as the most handsome, powerful and richest boys in our school they are also well-respected by many so many of us that belong to normal clan can just watch their awesomeness."

Every girl in the class starts blushing as they picture the 'Great Clan' except for Naruko since she doesn't know who they are.

"The Great clan consists of the great Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha from your brother class."

"Uchiha?"

"Don't forget about the emotionless Gaara, the son of the Kazekage that involve in business in such a young age." Ino continues.

"Gaara?"

"Hey! Don't forget the protective brother that doesn't like anyone touch his sister Neji Hyuuga!" Another girl joins in the conversation.

"Neji?"

"WAIT THE MINUTE! You guys forget to mention the infamous Sai, the painter than can bring any drawing to life."

"Sai?"

"HAKU CHAN! He is a beauty more beautiful than any girl who ever exists. The beauties that suppress the great Egypt queen Cleopatra, if only his father Zabuza let us take picture of him I will be satisfied to see his beauty everyday in my wallpaper."

"Haku?"

Sakura slam Naruko table and gives her infamous smirk.

"If you dare to approach any of the members of the 'Great Clan' you will have hell to pay Naruko Uzumaki."

The blond just smile at her new classmate having no interest in their talk, she has no plan to approach anyone in this school in the first place. She is more interest in what her brother is doing. Is he experiencing the same thing as she did now?

It was then they heard shouting came from the class next door and an evil look appear on their face.

"The chase has begun." Sakura says.

Naruko can sense the evil intention they have and quickly hop out from the window, they all scream in shock to see the dangerous act the blond just did.

"CHASE HER!" Sakura orders.

"You're not the boss." Ino remind her.

"I know." Sakura chuckles. "I just want to try to do it for time to time and didn't they say we have to act mean in front of new students for a month."

"We don't have to be so evil Sakura." Ino laughs and they follow their other classmate out from the class, only one girl remains in the class.

" . . ." Hinata look down on her desk feeling lonely.

* * *

Naruto roll down his sleeve to look at his old watch that his mother gives him a few years ago.

"Shit! I'm still in the contract limit."

He can hear the sound of the boys running, as quickly as possible he hop from stairs to stairs and somehow end up on the roof.

It only took him a second to lock the door and sighs in relief thinking he is safe.

"So the reason the teacher left so early is to let everyone in my class to chase me!" He shouts in disbelief. "I will have my revenge on you!"

It was then 6 familiar figures shown up in front of him making him feel terrified.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, Shikimaru, Chouji and Sai keep staring at him which is starting to creep him out. He remembers that his godfather also gave that kind of look to sexy girls which are an embarrassment for the Uzumaki family since that godfather related to their family.

"Can you please leave me alone?" Naruto asks as he takes a step back at the edge.

"Nope." Sai says as he walks closer. "This game won't end until the last bell ring which is 3 hours later and it looks like you are trap."

"So . . ."

"One . . ."

"Of us . . ."

"Can make you . . ."

"As a property . . ." Sasuke says the last words and smirks.

Naruto has nowhere to run.

The blond quickly roll down his sleeve one more time and give a relief smile to see the green light on his watch, the contract limit has finally give him the permission to break it but the time he can only break the contract is set for two hours only which is a bit disappointing.

"Sorry, I have no intention of becoming any of your property." Naruto says loudly and stand at the edge of the roof, Shikimaru know what Naruto is planning as he convert his eyes and recognize the watch that Naruto has around his waist.

"He's has the contract limit!" He shouts making everyone shock.

"Yeah!"

Naruto jump down from the roof and has a huge grin on his face as a set of goggles appear around his head and put it on to protect his eyes.

* * *

Naruko continue to run and feel those girls just behind her.

"I will make you as my property!" One of them shouts.

'_Why do they want to make me as their property?' She wonders._

It was then she spot someone jumping down from the roof and smirk to see as the boy suddenly gone in the thin air, she roll down her sleeve and look at her watch to see the green sign. She face palm as she realize that the contract limit has finally give her the permission to break it.

In order for them to break the contract they have to ask for it beforehand and it looks like Naruto has done it first after realizing the odd look and attitude his classmate gives him. This is one of the reason she love her brother so much and want to stick with him, he always know the situation better than her.

A set of goggles drop in front of her, she quickly catch it and put it around her head.

"YOSH!" She shouts as she jumps as high as she can and be gone.

* * *

"The Uzumaki siblings have contract with the contract limit." Sasuke smile widen as he feel more interest in the twins . . . wait!

It is not the twins he is interest in.

It's NARUTO!

Kiba whistle to see the evil look Sasuke is showing, he always know that the Uchiha can be sadistic when they wants to but if he let this matter aside for a long time Sasuke will become a bloody killer if nobody take care of him. He then turn around to look at Sai, it is a shock since this is the first time he sees the painter giving a true smile instead of fake even Shikimaru that always bored with everything look interested. It looks like this one month will be very interesting.

"This is the first time I see a contract limit very close." Shino says which surprise Kiba since he is among the group that rarely talks.

"I agree with you."

* * *

**I will explain more what the contract limit is; hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

Contract Limit.

It is a contract that every special people have to sign.

So those special people have limit when they are using their power.

Sadly they can only use it only during emergency.

Naruto and Naruko is born with ability to control space which means they can travel to faraway places but due to the contract limit their speed, ability been limit so they can only travel half kilometer the furthest but if they do that their energy will be drain out.

Those who are born with ability consider dangerous this is because is those that didn't sign the contract and let their power overpower their body. The ability will destroy the host and the spot where its host is standing and this is why the contract is very important for this special people.

Especially for the Uzumaki twins.

"BROTHER!"

"NARUKO!"

"BROTHER!"

"NARUKO!"

"BROTHER!"

"NARUKO!"

They both embrace each other on the open field missing each other very much, this is the longest time they have ever been separate which break the record or the previous time which is 3 minutes. Naruko smile gleefully to feel her brother warmth, it feel so nice to be in his shadow again.

She always hide behind him so she will be protected by her brother like a princess, it has always been like that ever since they were born. It is all because she is a girl and girl is always consider weaker than boys. Usually woman will be furious hearing this but Naruko doesn't mind, if this statement is true then she can let her brother stay by her side forever.

She wants to stay with him as long as possible, every time she heard her mother talking about growing up sadden her since she always think of Naruto as her half but she knows one day he will leave her and marry to someone he loves.

She knows that she can't stop her brother from growing up.

He is going to be taken away someday and go far away for her hand to reach him.

Before that day come please let this last.

"We have to find a place to hide, everyone in my class is after me!" Naruto tells her and start shaking in fear.

"You too?"

Naruto nod his head.

"We only given two hours to break the contract but after that we have only have one hour left to be chase by those people."

"What should we do?"

"I will protect you Naruko so don't worry. First, let us find someplace to hide"

* * *

**Naruko class**

"Anyone sees her?" Sakura asks.

"Nope."

"Damn it! Whare did she goes, the school is almost over."

* * *

**Naruto class**

"I think we should use your dog to sniff where Naruto is." Sasuke suggest.

"Good idea." Kiba put his dog down so he can begin to sniff with his dog nose.

Sai follow them from behind knowing this two people will find Naruto first, that is what his instinct is telling him and it is always right.

* * *

**A/N: Due to the author laziness the author decide to skip what Uzumaki twins are doing for two hours, it mostly involve chasing so use your imagination for that two-hour scene**

* * *

**Old Store**

**Two hours later**

"We can't use our power anymore." Naruto says as they both sit down on the floor beside his sister.

Are you wondering where they are?

Well . . . they decide to hide in the old store thinking their classmate will have no idea of them hiding in here which is one of the biggest mistakes on their live.

Naruko rest her head on Naruto shoulder taking a break because it has been a long time since she use her ability, Naruto try to stay awake since anything can happen when they are off guard. The game will end soon so he has to wait one hour more but when he think about tomorrow it start to worry him.

Will they have to run being chase again for a whole month?

They don't have that kind of energy to do it for 30 days.

"This is bad." He feels his eyes are getting heavy. "My eyes . . ."

His hand inside his pocket fall out, he starts to feel himself becoming a dead person because he unable to move any longer, have they overdid it?

He slowly turn around to look at his sister face and smile weakly to see she is a deep sleep must be tired as well but if they both are sleeping who will keep in watch if those people suddenly decide to tackle them. This is very troublesome.

Should he bite his tongue to stay awake?

Or should he pinch himself until one hour has passed?

His vision is getting blurry as soon he heard the door is open, he pray that it is just the janitor or the gardener and hopefully the staff won't tell anyone they're in here.

"Hey, are those two sleeping?" He heard the familiar voice.

"No, I think Naruto is still awake but his sister already asleep."

The blond try to get up and protect his sister but his body won't move.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright." He looks up and sees his classmate face is very close to his. There is a soft tap on his head which feel kind of nice. Hos long has it been to feel someone warmth beside his family, it feels like he is safe from danger.

He keeps blinking trying to stay awake but the darkness is taking over.

"Go to sleep." Sai whispers.

Those are the last words he hears before fall unconscious joining his sister in the world of dreams.

* * *

**Outside**

Sai continue to smile as he carry the sleeping Naruto in his arm bridal style, they choose not to bother his sister since all they want is her brother.

"HEY! He's mine!" Sasuke glare at Sai.

"I catch him first so he is my property." Sai says as he kiss Naruto fore head. "He is cute isn't he?"

It is fun to watch the Uchiha is jealous as he holds Naruto in his arms, he knows Sasuke doesn't like it when other people have something that he wants. This will be a fun month; using Naruto to tease the Uchiha will be a fun entertainment for him.

_'I wonder what will Gaara and haku do if they lay their eyes on Naruto?'_

"If it wasn't for my idea we wouldn't have caught him." Sasuke says.

"But my dog Akamaru is the one that find Naruto." Kiba step forward face to face with the Uchiha since he also want Naruto as his property.

"I'm the one that caught him." Sai says glaring at both, this is the first time he show an angry look which make those two gulps in nervousness since that painter is fierce when he is a bad mood.

"What about this?" Shikimaru show up out of nowhere. "Why don't you three share him?" He suggests.

For the first time in their life they feel grateful that the lazy genius is there to help them.

* * *

**Old Store**

Naruko slowly open her eyes and feel something is missing.

"Brother?"

This is the first time she wakes up from her sleep to find her brother is not beside her which is freaking her out. Where is he when she needs him? He will always give her a kiss on her fore head but if he is not here then who will do it?

"BROTHER NARUTO!" She shouts and ran out from the store to search for her beloved brother.

* * *

**Naruto Classroom**

***Time Skip***

'Naruto'.

He can hear someone is calling his name.

'Naruto.'

Who is calling him?

Slowly he opens his heavy eyelid and surprise to see three guys surround him and pin him down on the desk, since when did he get back to class? Why are they all smiling like that as if they just got something they want? The watch that he always has around his wrist is gone, without it he can't get the permission to break the contract.

The raven hair known as the Uchiha lean closer to him and press his lips roughly on his, this first kiss is very pushy and forceful which is not his liking. He try to struggle and break free but the other two won't let him no matter what so the tears that he hold back start coming out from his eyes and his saliva is mix with the Uchiha as Sasuke force his mouth to open so he can push his tongue inside.

This first kiss is not innocent just like he wants to, he hate it so much.

_'What is this guy doing? He is a guy for god sake!'_

"Sweet." Sasuke whisper in a husky voice that almost melt his heart, has he always sound this sexy?

It was then Kiba pushes Sasuke away to get his turn and Naruto just got his second kiss from a different person, he can feel as the sharp teeth in Kiba mouth as he also force Naruto to open his mouth. If it isn't for the kiss he would have scream in terror as he feel someone is pulling down his pants.

"Don't you guys think he is cute when he is afraid?" Sai says and take Naruto left hand and give him a kiss. "He tastes so sweet and delicious."

"I agree." Sasuke says knowing the taste of Naruto mouth.

He seriously wants the blond for himself but he can't since he has to share with this other two. Well . . . at least he got to taste him and that's all that matter.

Once Kiba pull away Naruto quickly take this chance to breathe some air since he knows he will die if they continue to kiss him for a long time, Sai wait patiently for Naruto to recover and brush the blond smooth hair with his finger. He can't help but feel the blond is so perfect; everything about him is perfect in every angle. Even his body is more beautiful than any of the girl he ever met before.

"My turn." He says and push the blond chin up with two of his fingers and kiss him taking his time knowing that Kiba and Sasuke already targeting the other part of Naruto body.

It was very cruel for them to do this to a defenseless person but they couldn't care less, they were born in powerful and rich family and will always get what they want. The harder for them to get it the more sadistic they will become. For them everything is nothing more than a toy for them, he is planning to play with Naruto and throw him away when he is tired of the blond.

It has always been like that for them, they have play with girls heart but it is getting boring for them. Now Sasuke thinks his fan club is useless since the taste of woman is too common for him.

they were planning to toy with Naruto as well before throw him away.

But they are so dead wrong about that part.

They never know that soon . . .

Naruto is going to be more than a toy for them . . .

Once that time come . . .

There will be war on who get the treasure.

Let me remind you, they are not the type to give up easily.

"Naruto . . ." He places a soft kiss on the blond cheek.

Naruto shiver as one of them lift his fight leg up so he can just place a kiss on his tight, he almost scream once that soft innocent kiss turn into a bite. It looks like he will be leaving school with hickey all over his body.

"Your body is so smooth Naruto." Sai compliment and whispers near Naruto ear with his sexy voice. "Can I bring you home tonight?"

"I want him first." Sasuke glare at the painter as he takes Naruto hand and bite it.

"Ouch!" Naruto says.

Kiba pushes the blond down and bite his lower lip.

"Why do you guys keep biting me?" Naruto complaint before he shuts his mouth because of the pain. He hates it when they touch him, strip him and touches his body with their hand against his will.

Those three smirks as they see how adorable the blond look on the bed, his slim body is so undeniable beautiful, his feminine face is the same level as Haku and the way he speak when he is weak is so tempting that they feel like raping him on this spot.

Sai realize the hungry look those two are giving and quickly knock their head before they are out of control.

"Control yourself and remember our deal." Sai reminds them and they just sigh in disappointment.

"Stop biting me." Naruto cries as Sasuke bite his neck.

"We're vampires, it can't be help." The grin on his face means trouble.

The feeling of them touching his body is completely different from his sister, every time he feel their finger on his skin just make him hard to breathe so he pant heavily wanting for air and beg them to stop but they didn't listen. The more he begs the more sadistic they become. Before he knows it he found himself naked on the desk as they continue to explore his body.

"Please stop." Naruto cries as he feels Kiba is stroking his dick. "Please . . ."

"First time?" Sasuke asks interest in his new toy.

The blond nod slowly and bite his hand not wanting anymore embarrassing sounds come out from his mouth.

"Lets' stop." Sai pull those two away. "We already place enough hickey on him to show that he already has owners." By showing his smile it's enough to stop them, Kiba throw Naruto clothes besides the blond knowing he will have hard time to get up.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Sasuke gives Naruto one last kiss for the day before leaving the class follow by Kiba that finish giving another kiss and hickey on Naruto neck.

Sai volunteer to stay behind and help Naruto putting on his clothes.

"Why? Why are you doing something so cruel?" Naruto grip his shirt.

Seeing the weak state the blond is make him his heart ache wanting to violate that body and he feel disappointing at the same time to see he is the same as those newcomer that always leave when something terrible happens to them. This is reality; this is how they treat every new people to show that they are powerful.

"For entertainment." Sai chuckles as he lean closer to Naruto that is sitting on the edge of the table. "You should be honor to become our toy for a whole month."

After that he receives a strong slap on his left cheek, he is surprise to see Naruto eyes haven't given up. There's a strong will inside of him instead of sadness and humiliation.

This is the first time he sees that his victim is still strong and brave to look at his eyes.

"I'm not your property." Naruto shouts at him.

He is about to slap Sai one more time but is stop to feel a sudden pain, he find that Sai hand is around his arm gripping him tight. He closes his eyes since he never felt this kind of pain before in his life, he used to fight in middle school and strong enough to receive any damage but this is different.

"I'm stronger than I look surprise?" Sai asks.

"LET ME GO!"

"No, you just give me a reason to come to school again because I have a feeling you're going to made my day very interesting."

Sai takes a strong bite on Naruto flesh and satisfy to hear the screaming come from him; it is music to his ear.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy.**

* * *

"Brother?"

She continue to knock the door worry about her brother health, it has been three days since her brother didn't come to school. Kushina didn't ask him anything after seeing how pale her son looks so she decides to let him have his space. Their mother always leaves his food on the tray outside his room but he never eats anything.

Naruko, his sister keeps quiet of what happen in the first day of school. She is safe from becoming someone property but she is not safe from being bully every day. She is emotionally hurt because they keep putting bugs, dead animals in her locker. They continue to threat her by place letters inside her locker or on the table with red ink making it look like blood.

She doesn't know if the blood is real or not but it still scare her.

It took her a few minutes to guess that the school doesn't like outsider much, is it a bad choice to study in this school. If this bully keeps up she might go crazy about this and she desperately need her brother to keep her sane.

"Please come out, I can't do this without you."

She is already in her uniform and knock the door once more until her mother call her to eat breakfast. After her brother lock himself in another room she haven't had a nice sleep and always have nightmare, there are dark circle around her eyes.

Naruko wipe close eyes with her sleeve hoping the tears she is holding back won't come out and pray that she is stronger than before to withstand this.

"Goodbye." She says and walk down the stair while carry her bag over her shoulder.

Naruto is leaning against the door and hear the sound of his sister footstep slowly fading away, he is glad that she is safe but feel that it is unfair of what happen to him that day. He can't bring himself to forget the humiliation and touches from those guys. They are nothing more than sick perverts ready to attack their victims.

Since when did he become a coward?

He used to fight a lot and always tell everyone especially his family he isn't afraid of anything, where did his past self go? Did it disappear after that accident that occurs to him when he almost dies in that gang fight?

"I hate them."

His words seem to echo in the room making him feel sick.

Why can't he just fight them back?

Is he going to use the fact that his energy being drain after using the power as an excuse?

"I hate myself."

Once again he starts to cry in his room as loudly as he can to let out the pain within him, when did the last time he cry? Is it the time when his mother told him his oldest sibling die? That time when his brother is lost in the wood during camping and after a week of searching there is no sign of him so the police name him dead which break the heart of every family since they love their elder brother.

At that moment he swears not to cry anymore and carry out the duty as a brother to protect his family from danger and do his best to support his mother.

That is the least he can do for them and hope he can be a replacement for him but in his state there is no way he could do it.

His mother Uzumaki Kushina stop washing the dishes once she heard Naruto is crying upstairs again making her worry. She is also sad when he didn't depend on her when he has a problem; it has always been like this. Even her daughter Naruko didn't tell her anything, she continue giving her fake smile after coming from school and rush to her room to cry.

She always know when her children are having problem, they couldn't hide it from her since she understand the twins more than anyone else in this world.

So being a good mother she was, Kushina did one thing that cross her mind.

She runs up the stairs to the second floor.

Stand in front of her son room and tighten her fist.

Kick the door with her strength and ignore the part when the door hit on her son head.

"STOP CRYING!" She shouts making Naruto shaking in fear.

"M-mom?"

"BE A MAN AND FACE YOUR PROBLEM!"

"Um . . ."

Kushina stop screaming and sighs seeing her son is curling at the corner of the dark room just like a vampire making its first contact with the sunlight.

"Naruto, you can't just stay in this room and run away. You have to face it."

He shook his head and look down at his foot ashamed to look at his mother face.

"I'm sorry." He apologizes.

"There is no need to apologize to me since the person you should actually apologize is your sister since she is worrying sick about you and her face has become pale as you. As her brother shouldn't you help her in any way you can because she looks like she can break in any moment and she won't let me help her at all. Please do me a favor and go to school Naruto, do this for you and for her."

His mother is right.

He should stop running.

But does he have the courage to go to school?

"Are you afraid?" Her mother walks toward him and look down at her son head. "This is the first time I see you like this, you used to say back in middle school you aren't afraid of anything."

His eyes are full of anger once he heard the word 'afraid'.

It makes him angry.

At the same time he feels his blood is boiling.

"NO!" HE shouts and stands up in front of his mom.

She smiles to see how tall he has grown; he is taller and heavier than her now. He even looks mature than his chubby self few years ago; it was true when they say that kids grow up so fast in a blink of an eye. It feels like yesterday when he and Naruko is still a baby.

"Your uniform is in Naruko room like usual." Her mother says.

Naruto run out from his room, it was like a tornado when he ran pass by his mother. Her hair being blow at the back and it feels like she almost falls.

"That prove he has Uzumaki blood." She chuckles. "He reminds me of the great old day I have when I'm still in high school."

It was then the memory of that man replay in her head.

* * *

**Flashback**

'_I'm so sorry Kushina. I-I . . ."_

"_Why MINATO! Why do you have to go? What about our child, don't you love us anymore?"_

"_I'm so sorry."_

"_FINE! If you want to go and leave us I don't mind, I'm not surprise if you give me the divorce paper today." She pushes the paper on him after signing it. "Please don't you ever think of coming back or take my children away since you left them. Go far away with that woman; I will kill you if I see your face again."_

"_KUSHINA! Please let me talk, I never want this to happen in the first place. It all is just a mistake."_

"_STOP IT! I don't want to hear your excuse!"_

_The man turn to see his eldest son is watching them, he look frighten to see his mother is so angry and sad as well hearing his father will leave them._

"_Kurama . . . Come here." Minato smile at him hoping he can at least hug him for last time but his wife yell at him and kick him out from the house._

_That is the last time she sees him._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"Mom!" Naruto give her a kiss on the cheek. "THANKS!"

Kushina nod her head, before she can give her special speech Naruto already disappear.

"Well . . . I guess I will never get to give them any of my speech if they keep running out from the house before I could do it" She sighs in disappointment. "If only Kurama is here he would have listen to it before rushing out."

* * *

**Naruko class**

She stare down on her table to see drawing of a hanging man on her table, her sensei just tell her to clean it saying it is the school property and she should have taken good care of it but the problem is it wasn't her that did this. It was her classmate and she know her sensei know about this but didn't say anything.

Is everyone in this class so cruel?

The Hyuuga girl keeps staring at her, she doesn't look evil or dangerous but she looks very worry.

"Um . . ." The girl try to say something.

Naruko turn to look at her wondering what she wants to talk about.

"A-are . . . y-you . . . al- alright?" She asks.

At least one of her classmate is worry about her.

"Thank you." Naruko thanks her.

The Hyuuga girl blushes and quickly looks in front pretending to pay attention to the teacher even though her mind keeps replaying the image of Naruko in her mind.

'_The Hyuuga girl is weird but she seems nice.'_

Maybe she will try to befriend her during recess.

That will do.

Now she has found a solution not to be alone in her class, now the only problem is her brother. What makes him sad that he doesn't want to leave his room? Something tells her that his classmate has to do something with this.

'_This time I will do everything to help my brother!" she says determinedly inside her mind and grin._

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Brother . . . Why does everyone hate us?" Naruko asks as she sit on the staircase, she plays with her long hair and curls it with her finger before letting it go._

_Naruto is leaning against the wall while looking outside the window to see that their class has P.E. He knows they both will get in trouble for skipping the class but it couldn't be help since everyone he knows is afraid of them. Many are afraid of people who have ability since in the past people with ability use its power to kill._

_That is before the Contract Limit exists._

"_I hate my ability." She sulks. "If only I was born as a normal girl."_

_Naruto shook his head and glance at his sister, he has seen her watching drama about a girl who have normal lives and normal friends. Naruko always want to go shopping and play with her friends but live is too cruel that she can't experience any of those so their mother has plan to move somewhere else for a change of pace. The place where no one knows they have ability._

"_Just wait for another year Naruko, mom promise us to move somewhere else where we will be happy right?" Naruto says trying to cheer her up. "And promise me not to fight anymore."_

"_EH?"_

"_We're going to enter high school soon Naruko so we have to stop being a delinquent."_

"_But-"_

"_We have to become normal if we want to fit in, remember?"_

"_Fine." _

_Her brother laughs and rustles her hair making her angry but after seeing that expression on his face she doesn't care anymore. She knows she can do anything as long her brother is there by her side._

"_Will we actually be happy brother?" She turns around to look at her brother that is now standing behind her. He places his hand on her shoulder and gives her his widest smile to tell her that everything will be alright._

"_You remind me a lot of Kurama brother, but his hair red in color and more handsome than you." His sister runs after seeing that Naruto is going to hit her. _

"_Are you saying I'm not handsome?" Naruto shouts._

"_No, it is just he is better looking and a gentleman." She laughs and continues running while being chase by her beloved brother._

**End Flashback**

* * *

"I will kill you guys if you step out of the line." She whispers to herself. _'I will become a delinquent again if I have too.'_

* * *

**Konoha High School**

Naruto know he is late.

Very, very late.

It is almost recess but he just walk in like nothing happen, it is all because of a cat that make him this late. If that cat didn't show up at the middle of the road he would have got here after the first period.

He doesn't know how the hell the driver didn't see a huge cat walking in the middle of the road and didn't stop so Naruto being a hero for the day jump and save the cat but because of his dangerous action the driver take him to the hospital thinking he almost die even though Naruto just suffer with a few scratches.

At the hospital the doctor is shock to find that Naruto bone is broken or should I say damage that there is no point that it can be fix which Naruto already know a few months ago but just keep quiet when the driver and the doctor is crying while telling him the bad news that he end up comforting both of them.

Then the driver insists on giving him money or drives him to school feeling guilty for the injury that he didn't cause. Naruto try to get away from him but he wouldn't let it go so Naruto asks him to take care of the cat.

Telling him this is the only way for him to forgive him which is a lie since he already forgives the driver long ago.

The driver seems shock for someone didn't ask for money for the injuries. Before he drives away with the cat he says something about seeing him again and disappears from Naruto sight before he can say 'why do you wear weird mask on your face which makes you looks creepy.'

"Damn it." Naruto look up at the school building. "I have to go to school to graduate but . . . I don't want to see their face."

He didn't realize someone is looking at him from behind.

"Well . . . I guess I will just kick their ass because there is no way I will repeat the same mistake the second time. I will kill you three FUCKERS!"

He then heard someone is laughing behind and turn around to glare but he didn't once he sees a tall handsome red hair man standing behind him wearing the same uniform, the weird thing he has on his face is the dark makeup around his eyes and the tattoo on his forehead which says 'love'.

"You are very interesting Naruto." He says and cross his hand looking at the blond from top to bottom which is very uncomfortable since it looks like he wants to see the shape of his body.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"Ah . . . Sorry for the late introduction, I'm suppose to meet you on the second day but you were absent so I thought it is not needed thinking you have run away like a coward just like the rest."

When he says 'rest' Naruto knows that there are other victims beside him, should he be happy about it?

"My name is Gaara the son of the Prime Minister and I shall be one of your classmates and will soon become your new master since I find that you are . . . special."

"Um . . . you're one of the sadists aren't you?" Naruto asks remembering what those three done to him the other day.

Once again Gaara start laughing, he seems to amuse by the question.

"You're the first person to ask me such question despite knowing who I am. I change my mind." His smile turn into an evil grin that he bet can make everyone will distant their self from the dark aura. "I will make you mine no matter what!"

"I'M NOT A PROPERTY!"

Before he could walk away he feels a sudden grip around his wrist and turn slightly at the back to see Sasuke standing behind him.

"Hey dobe, I'm surprise to see you're still wanted to study in this school."

"Let go of me you spoil brat!"

It was then two other nightmares shown up make him feel unsafe, Sai and Kiba smile to see him. One of them seems to know he will show up today which makes him want to kick their ass and shove something sharp in their butt.

"Hey Gaara." Sasuke greet the red hair but he simply receives an emotionless stare.

Gaara will always show expressionless face on everyone especially his siblings but just now he just seen him laughing while he is talking to Naruto. This is too interesting.

"He is mine Gaara." Sasuke wrap his arms around Naruto waist to pull him closer. "I got him first."

Kiba and Sai cough to remind him.

Sasuke ignore them both since he is facing one of the dangerous rival in front of him.

"You haven't change at all Uchiha."

"You still putting people in ICU?" Sasuke asks making Naruto eyes widen.

'_Is he the same?'_

"What about you Uchiha, I heard from the annoying fan girls that you stop having any sex with them. Is it because you finally found someone but realize if you didn't pay close attention it will get stolen from you?"

Four of them are glaring at each other.

DEATHLY GLARE!

'_What kind of situation did I put myself into?' _Naruto lean against the Uchiha knowing this is a troublesome thing for him to interfere. At least they are fighting each other by glaring so he should be happy that this won't involve him. _'I hope Naruko is fine.'_

* * *

**Naruko **

"Can I eat with you?" The shy girl asks while gripping her bento.

"S-sure." Naruko is surprise to find someone actually want to have lunch with her.

"O-okay."

The girl sit beside her on the rooftop and start eating quietly, her face is red because she is so happy to have the courage to finally speak to the blond. She never tells anyone about this before especially her brother Neji, she is actually attracted to girls ever since she hit puberty. As the main heiress for her family this is crime so she keeps it as a secret.

She also never tells a single soul that she fell in love with Naruko in the first sight.

"Your name is Hinata right? Lets' become good friend." Naruko smile and doesn't realize it is too charming making Hinata heart beat so fast that she faints. "HINATA!" She shouts worriedly to see the Hyuuga heiress has a major nosebleed and shock to see she write her last word with her blood.

'Happy'

"Don't write with your blood as if you're going to die!"

* * *

**Naruto: What are you doing in the front gate before recess anyway?**

**Gaara: I skip classes.**

**Naruto: Eh? **

**Gaara: Look at the bright side if I didn't do that I wouldn't have met you sooner my dear Naruto.**

**Naruto: WAIT! Where are you touching me?**

**Sasuke: He is my property; get your hand off his ass.**

**Gaara: Jealous? *smirk***

**Naruto: Stop licking my neck and I'M NOT SOMEONE PROPERTY!**

**Me: . . .**


End file.
